


Unwarranted Hatred

by illiterateandbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angsty fluff?, But he gets better?, F/M, also this is probably majorly ooc!, i wrote this soooo long ago, im so sorry, its pretty bad, oliver is rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterateandbi/pseuds/illiterateandbi
Summary: You are paired up with an excruciatingly cocky keeper for a potions assignment which causes secrets to be spilled.
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Unwarranted Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure I wrote this in 2017 and it’s been sitting in my notes ever since. (It probably should’ve stayed there lol.)

You've always hated potions class. What with the creepy-ass teacher matched with the difficulty of the subject itself; it was almost impossible to enjoy any aspect of it. Especially when your assigned seat was next to the most arrogant boy you've ever met.

Oliver Wood had all the makings of an attractive boy. Not only did he have a handsome appearance, but his heart was practically made of gold. He was kind to just about every wizard lucky enough to make his acquaintance; every wizard except for you, that is.

For some reason, Oliver has had it out for you since you met on the train ride first year. He immediately started by commenting on how your robes were too big and how your hair looked like a rat's nest. You, being the sensitive 12-year-old that you were, took his words to heart which caused you to develop an insecure bubble which still remained around you to this day.

You weren't sure if Oliver knew what he did to you way back then, but now–five years later–he still manages to mess with you. 

"Y/n. Please pay attention. I know I'm attractive but..." Oliver's sly words brought you back into the moment as you pulled your gaze from where it was burning a hole in his perfect little forehead.

"For once, could you not be a complete douche?" A sigh escaped your lips as you snatched the assignment directions out of the brunette's hand.

"Ooh. Not scared of yer shadow today?" He smirked and you felt the sudden urge to knock out all of his teeth.

You muttered a few curses in his direction before beginning to study the page. You had to hold in a groan as you immediately began reading the recipe for Amortentia. 

As your eyes traveled along the ingredients, you couldn't help but feel the warmth of a gaze lingering on your face. You turned to Oliver to find him staring at you, confirming your suspicions.

"Now who's not paying attention?" You snickered a bit, enjoying the feeling of calling him out for a change.

He muttered something along the lines of 'shut up' before turning towards the cauldron with a pink flush covering his cheeks. The thought of Oliver Wood blushing over something you said was almost laughable.

You cleared your thoughts and began preparing each ingredient for the potion. Even though you attempted to ignore the brunette next to you, you still felt a thundering of questions inside of you.

Like why was it that Oliver didn't look mad when he was staring at you? He was always upset or cocky around you, so it didn't make sense when he looked almost...curious?

"Hey. Make yourself useful and chop up those rose thorns while I grab the peppermint." Oliver said, retreating back into his cold exterior.

You sighed and began the task at hand. The classroom seemed to buzz around you as the pubescent teens prepared to smell the things they truly loved.

For a split second, you lifted your gaze from the thorns to see Oliver laughing along with a girl. Your eyes widened; why were you so shocked that Oliver Wood had fangirls? He practically ran Hogwarts at this point.

For some reason, you continued to watch Oliver as he conversed with the nameless girl. He smiled and talked civilly, making you wonder what exactly you did to incite his wrath. 

A sharp pain in your pointer finger was the only thing that broke your lingering gaze away from the two as you glanced down to find a small cut forming on the skin.

You winced audibly before grabbing a handkerchief and placing it over the cut. Serves me right for putting my nose in other's business. You thought.

Just after you secured the handkerchief over your finger, you felt the presence return to your potions station.

You quickly went back to chopping the last of the thorns, hoping that he wouldn't get upset with your slow progress.

"Gosh Y/n! How long does it take to cut some damn..." He suddenly trailed off before his hand snatched yours. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Fear coursed through you as you glanced up at him slowly, feigning innocence and praying that he didn't make fun of you for your clumsiness.

You could hear the taunts now: 'Y/n can't even chop ingredients without getting injured, how is she ever going to become a stable witch?' And 'Even a child could do better than that  
Y/n!'

You stuttered over your words, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation to explain your stupidity, but Oliver's next words haulted you in your tracks.

"You have to be more careful! You could've gotten seriously hurt or worse and then-"

He cut himself off once he realized what he said and he immediately cleared his throat.

"Then you would ruin our potion with your ignorance."

And there it was. The hurtful words that continuously flowed from the boy never seemed to cease, so why did you have even the slightest bit of hope that this time would be different?

Tears welled in your eyes, blurring your vision and causing you to wipe furiously at where they fell on your cheeks. You didn't know why you were crying. Oliver pestered you daily and you always held it together. Something inside told you that this was the loose brick in your emotional wall, and Oliver Wood had just pulled it out.

You let out a sniffle, trying to keep your emotions under wraps as your subconscious pounded you with one repeating phrase: I have to get out of here.

In a flash, your hand was up in the air, catching your professor's attention.

"What is it Miss Y/L/N?" He almost sneered, apparently unhappy with your 'disruption'.

"May I be excused sir? I'm not feeling well." Your words were hard and you didn't dare look in Oliver's direction, though you could feel his gaze on you.

"Leave."

That was all you needed to hear before your cluttered your books into a pile and rushed out the door. What you failed to hear on your way out was two soft words uttered by a certain boy: 'I'm sorry.'

-

You woke up the next morning with a headache and permanent lump in your throat. Skipping class wasn't your favorite thing to do, but after your breakdown in potions yesterday; you needed a break.

However, you knew that you couldn't afford to skip another day, no matter how loudly your head was pounding. So, you pulled all of your confidence together and decided to head down to breakfast. 

The great hall was buzzing. With what? You didn't know. All you could really think about was the piece of toast with your name on it.

You sat next to one of your friends and proceeded to butter a piece of bread, not paying much attention to the ruckus surrounding you.

"Y/n! What did your amortentia smell like?" One of your housemates questioned, causing you to look up from you oh-so-interesting toast.

"I didn't-I had to leave class early. I was...sick." You said after a little debate on how to make the situation less embarrassing. 

"Oh right! Professor Snape was so mad!" The girl laughed. "He even made Oliver say his scents out loud. Can you imagine?"

At her last statement, your ears perked up. What had Oliver smelt? For some reason, you felt incredibly interested in the things that your enemy found attractive.

Against your better judgement, you murmured out the question that was bouncing in your head. "What did he smell?"

Luckily, your statement sounded casual enough for it to seem like you were just carrying on the chat, but really your heart raced. Maybe you could make him hate you less if you smelled like his favorite things? It was a long shot, but you couldn't take anymore of his hatred.

"Oh gosh..." the girl trailed off and looked towards her blonde counterpart. Tapping her on the shoulder, she asked, "Do you remeber Oliver Wood's Amortentia?"

The blonde creased her eyebrows before coming to realization. "It was something like...grass, rain and vanilla?" She shrugged.

You nodded. He obviously smelt the grass from the quittich pitch and the rain is probably from the pure enjoyment of it...but the vanilla? That one you couldn't wrap your head around.

Your eyes widened. You always wore vanilla body spray. Nope. That couldn't be it. Several girls wore vanilla body spray, not just you.

Suddenly, your head was spinning in anticipation of potions class–and more importantly–Oliver Wood.

-

The day seemed to go by a little bit too quickly for your liking as suddenly you were at the door to potions. You took a deep breath and entered to the same kids in the same chairs with the same conversations buzzing overhead.

Cautiously, you plopped down in your seat, pulling out the materials needed and anxiously awaiting the arrival of a stupid boy.

When did I become like this? You questioned yourself, placing a hand on your forehead. Stressing about a boy who obviously hates my guts.

Your thoughts continued in their self-destructive pattern until you felt a soft breeze on your back as someone passed by. 

Looking up, you watched as Oliver sat down next to you. Not unusual at all. But what was strange was how he wasn't sending his usual snotty comments your way.

Your brows creased. While you were happy that he wasn't defiling your confidence, you wondered what was going on.

As casually as you could, you cleared your throat and softly said, "What'd I miss yesterday? Anything good?" 

He scoffed. "If you wanted to know what happened then you should've just stayed in class." Oliver glanced at you bitterly, mumbling something under his breath.

"What?" You asked, beginning to feel sick to your stomach once again. 

"Because of you I had to say my Amortentia to the class. So maybe next time you'll fucking stop acting like a bitch and stay in class." He snapped, not meeting your eyes at all.

Your mouth dropped open slightly as you registered his words. You're the bitch? Allowing rage to fill, you scowled at the brunette. "Oh fuck you, Wood!"

His head snapped up in shock, never once hearing you swear or get that angry at him. All he could do is sit and watch you unravel.

"I'm sick of you being an ass to me. At least tell me what I did to make you hate me so much! I've tried being friendly, helping you the best I can in this dumb class. Hell, I even asked for your Amortentia scents because I wanted you to not loathe me!"

You drew in a breath before looking down at the desk. Now he had really cracked whatever emotional barrier you've had put up for the past six years. Rapidly, you brushed away tears that were falling down your undoubtedly red cheeks.

"I can't do this anymore, Oliver."

Your voice was so faint and broken that Oliver swore his heart cracked. What had he done?

"Y/n. I'm so sorry." All he got in response was a sniffle. He could feel tears rushing to his eyes as well. "You don't deserve this."

"Then why do it, Oliver? Why make me feel bad day after day? What are you gaining from this?" Your voice cracked and you immediately felt ashamed of not being stronger.

"I...It was better than the alternative."

You gave him a quizzical look, urging him to continue. He wiped his face with one hand while the other toyed with his quill.

"I couldn't let myself love you and you reject me. I couldn't l-live with that." Now it was his turn to look ashamed.

"What do you mean? You...you loved me?" You gasped, eyes widening at the prospect of your enemy being infatuated with you once.

"Love. I still love you. And I hate myself for it. I've tried my best to make you hate me. To make you see me as your enemy because I know that you would never feel the same for me." He swallowed harshly. "And when I smelt you in my Amortentia, I almost cried because I knew that I still loved you. Just as much as I did first year."

Your heart rate sped up while listening to his genuine words. He loves you. You didn't know how to respond or if you should forgive him because somewhere in the back of your mind you knew that you loved him too.

"I can't even begin to apologize enough. Your beautiful and strong and your smile lights up the entire room. You don't even know how happy I get when watching you laugh with your friends or read your favorite book. And I don't want you to think that you're anything less than amazing." He smiled softly, still not meeting your eyes.

You hesitated for a moment before standing up onto your tip-toes to wrap your arms around Oliver's neck. Shocked by the sudden hug, he softly took you in his arms and smiled into your hair.

"I forgive you."

His eyes grew large as he slowly pulled away from your grasp. "Y-You do?"

With a small smile covering your lips, you nodded slightly before holding out a hand to the brunette. "Truce?"

It took all the strength he had inside of him not to kiss you as he held your hand in his.

"Truce."


End file.
